


Tired Cuddles

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [37]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Seijuurou cuddle after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Cuddles

4-6-15

Prompt: Tired Cuddles

Pairing: SeiRin

Rating: G

 

               After a long day of practice and classes, Seijuurou wanted nothing more than to get into his apartment, get out of his pants, and let his brain dissolve in front of the television. He stretched his back with a groan and a satisfied grin at the pops his joints made and stepped out of the elevator to do just that.

 

               Rin was lazing on the bed and playing with his phone when he entered their room, barely raising a hand in greeting. Seijuurou grunted in response and climbed out of his slacks, letting them land where they would as he crawled onto the bed. He snagged the remote from Rin’s bedside table and flicked the tv on, propping himself up against the headboard. Rin let out a displeased whine.

 

               “What’s up, babe?” Seijuurou asked him.

 

               “Wanna cuddle,” Rin answered. Seijuurou chuckled.

 

               “Come here, then,” he said, holding out an arm. Rin huffed at him and glared from under his bangs, even as he rolled onto his hands and knees. Tugging Seijuurou forward, he crawled into his boyfriend’s lap and sat with his chin on his shoulder, facing the opposite direction. He raised his phone into view and sighed in mock-exhaustion. Seijuurou chuckled.

 

               “You’re like a cat,” he commented.

 

               “Shut up,” Rin answered. Seijuurou flipped the channel and brought his free hand up to rest at the small of Rin’s back.

 

               “How was class?” Seijuurou asked. Rin let out a muffled groan.

 

               “I swear if I have to translate one more kanji I’m going to throw something.” Seijuurou chuckled.

 

               “That’s what you get for spending middle school on another continent,” he teased. “Had you stayed, maybe you’d be competent in Japanese literature.” Rin let out another groan.

 

               “And how is your English these days?” Rin snarked.

 

               _“My name Sei is and I want to be potato trainer,”_ Seijuurou answered proudly.

 

               “Wow.” Rin leaned back so he could see Seijuurou’s face. “That was even worse than I expected. How do you even go about training potatoes?” Now it was Seijuurou’s turn to muffle his groan in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

               “I should just give up now,” he whined.

 

               “Probably,” Rin hummed. “Or you can keep studying and become a _physical trainer._ Your choice.” Seijuurou nuzzled Rin’s shoulder, causing the younger man to chuckle. “Either way,” he murmured, half hoping Seijuurou wouldn’t hear him, “you’ll have my support.” Seijuurou stilled.

 

               “That really means a lot, Rin,” he said. Rin shrugged and went back to his phone.

 

               “It’s no less than you would do for me.” Seijuurou sat in silence for a moment, mulling over what Rin had said. He turned back to the tv feeling lighter and warmer than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> You could watch paint dry, or you could come visit me on [Tumblr](http://notuschasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
